


The Price Of Freedom

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [26]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Sans and Asgore pay the price for murdering the children that fell into the underground.
Relationships: Sans/Asgore?
Series: tales of the unexpected [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	The Price Of Freedom

As the prison gate closed behind him, he saw someone waiting for him.

The two skeletons saw at each, either making a move to greet the other.

Sans was truly surprised to see Papyrus standing there, wiggling his hands in front of his chest while stares at him with worry, guilt, and uncertainty. His brother had not visited him once during his time in the prisons.

Sans had been serving a three life sentence jail time after it was found out that he was responsible for three of the human children’s deaths. The same children whose souls help free them from the underground.

Back when they were freed and was working out a peace treaty, it was discovered what the monsters had done. The king was going to full blame on his shoulders for the lives of the children, but Sans stepped forward.

He had explained his part, informing them that the children had attacked first. But in the eyes of the humans, a child's death weight more than the twenty plus times lives taken by the children’s hands.

Asgore and Sans agreed together that they would abide by human laws, for the sake of monsterkind. Since the humans there ready for an uprising against the monsters if the government did not do anything.

After Papyrus learned the truth, he seemed to shut down. Like everything he ever knew was a lie. He refused to see Sans after that. Toriel also had stopped talking to him, but she could be seen at the back of the trial.

Each life sentence had been about seventy years, the humans would not let him off even for the brilliant behaviour he showed. So all in all it had been two hundred and sixteen years since he last laid eyes on his brother, in the bone, since he had a photo of him.

Glancing behind his brother Sans sees a red car, maybe not the one he last had but very similar. Sans’s sockets shifted back to Papyrus has the taller made a move toward him.

Papyrus came to a stop in front of him, lifts him up and hold him, then carries him to the car. Still saying nothing, he places the smaller in the front passenger seat and went over to the other side and settles down in the driver’s seat.

Sans eyed his brother up, it was strange he had not said a word.

Papyrus starts the engine and he pulls away fast and soon they were on the main road heading to wherever the younger was taken them.

Sans closes his eyes but did not sleep, he had not slept a full night since away from Papyrus nor napped, it was only when he meets up with Asgore at break times did Sans force his body to rest for an hour.

The small skeleton did not notice when he fell asleep.

XD ~ DX 

Sans jerks away. Sitting up with a gasp he wonders where he was and how he fell asleep; staring at every corner of the room, his highly intellect brain could not work what was happening.

He was in a large bedroom with a high ceiling, which was nicely decorated in soft creams, browns, and oranges. This room had large tall windows with red and gold curtains. All the furniture appeared to be made from experience woods.

Sans glances down at a blue cover pooling around his middle and still hiding his legs; the blue itself reminds him of his own magical colour, it also had hints of yellow running through it, which was his secondary colour. The sheets were black silk, that felt cool against his bare bones.

“*...wait..” Sans says aloud, he looks down at himself. He was completely naked. Before he could question this further he heard a light clicking sound.

Double doors then open and a rabbit monster walks in with armful of clothes. She sat them at the bottom of the bed and left, closing the doors behind, never looking at Sans once. The whole time Sans had been tense as if waiting to be attacked.

”*k. this is strange.” Sans said to himself as he studies the clothes, he spoke aloud to calm his pulsing soul. They looked very much like his old stuff he wore, but this seemed brand new.

Climbing out of bed he moves towards the pile and pokes it. A dark blue jacket with hoodie, navy jogging pants with two lines running down the outer sides, an off white turtleneck jumper and a pair of sock that were the same colour, with and pair of dark pink slippers; quickly he pulls them on. They was the most comfortable clothes he had ever had.

Gazing around the room, he chooses to observe outside, so he walks over it. Getting there he lifts one knee on the windowsill and pushes himself up.

“*this was not designed for the little guy in mind,” Sans mumbles, he sat on his knees, staring out of the glass. There was a lot of trees in the distance, behind that he sees a tall wall. Closer to him was a neatly kept lawn with flowers patch beyond that.

Staring at the patches for a moment he sees that there make up a maze. It was now clear just whom house or manor this belonged to. Sans notices more rabbit monsters tending to the garden.

”*well ain’t that amazing.” Sans says with a small smile at his lame pun.

”WHY THANK YOU BROTHER!” A voice came from behind, causing him to spin around on the windowsill and flatten himself against the glass, his eye flickers purple with fright.

Papyrus stood there, reaching out for him, looking alarmed at the display of panic, it pained him deeply that his brother had reacted this way because of him.

Then Papyrus’s eyes began to glow, and a wave of comfort gently washing over him. It took only a second for Sans to join in with glowing his eye blue.

The taller crept forwards his older brother, slowly bringing him into a hug.

”SANS! YOU ARE WITH ME NOW!” Papyrus told him firmly, “YOUR FREE AND NOTHING WILL EVER HARM YOU! I PROMISE YOU THIS!”

Sans hugs his brother back, it had been a bad couple of hundred years. Not only had humans picked fights with him, but also monsters that came later did also. These young monsters had only heard about him in their history classes and were surprised to see him there. But they were not friendly.

The second generation to be born was raised around human influence. Unfortunately, this caused them to be raised the same, some good and some bad. Ties of the old had been split and soon monsters started going off with their kinds.

“BROTHER ARE YOU HUNGRY?” Papyrus asks pulling back, “I HAD MY CHEFS COOK US A MEAL! IT IS READY NOW! BUT BEFORE WE DO LET US MEET EVERYONE."

Sans laughs as he finds himself bringing carried once more, they left the room and marched down a long tall hallway, rabbit monsters were everywhere, working as maids. On seeing them, they hurried to walk in front of them disappearing at top speed.

Sans did not question this, it was clear that his brother had done well for himself and he always liked rabbit monsters. It would not surprise him if it turned out that Papyrus had bonded with one.

Before long they stood on a wide staircase, and down the stairs a huge fancy lobby was. Standing in this lobby and facing the stairs, facing them, was an unnumberable amount of rabbit monsters, all dressed in different uniforms that could have come up of an anime.

“*what... bro,” Sans says close to the side of him, his teeth brushing against his skull a little, tightly his arm he had around his brother’s neck to lean up slightly, “we have a lot of catching up to do.”

”OF COURSE BROTHER!” Papyrus said he seemed to shiver at the contact, “BUT BEFORE THAT!” he turns to face the gathered rabbits, “MY LOYAL SUBJECTS! I WOULD LIKE TO INTRODUCE MY BROTHER! HIS WORD SHOULD BE HEARD AS IF MY OWN!”

”YES MY KING!” All the rabbits declare with one voice that echoes through the possibility of large lobby.

Sans blinks in surprise, ‘*just what happened these last 200 years!’ He thinks as he sees them all then bow, ‘*is this a joke? is papyrus trying to get me back for all the pranks i pull on him.'

”I ALSO WOULD LIKE TO ADD!” Papyrus shouts joyfully, “THAT I SHALL BE COURTING MY BROTHER SOON! AND SKELETON WILL RAISE AGAIN THROUGH US!”

”*what the hell?” Sans hisses near his brother’s skull, “bro. i love you and all-“

”MY BROTHER HAS JUST DECLARED HIS UNDYING LOVE FOR ME!” Papyrus all but scream, the excitement clear in his voice, “THIS IS GOING BETTER THEN I HOPED!”

Sans was pulled into a full hug from his brother. Then a set of teeth clunk against his.

’*should i tell him.’ Sans thinks as a light buzz of magic from Papyrus moves across his jaws, ‘that this is not how skeletons kiss....maybe later. for now i need answers.’

Papyrus leans back with a confused frown on his brow, “I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE BETTER...”

”*that’ ‘cause that not how skeletons kiss.” Sans bluntly says with an amused grin at how lost his brother looked. The remembering that they had an audience he quickly went on, “why don’t i explain that to you. while you catch me up on everything i missed in the last 200 years.”

Papyrus nods his head firmly as if this were a great serious matter. And it was. What broke it out of being serious like was when Papyrus points dramatically in a direction and shouts out, ”TO THE DINNING ROOM!”

Sans smiles and tries to relax on his shoulder, but the fact that his brother wanted to court him played on his mind, since he sort of in a relationship with Asgore. But Sans could not tell him that, not now he sees this was not a joke to him.

Sans and Asgore had broken up just before he left, making no promises with each other, just encase he found love on the other side. Sans thought had he would wait the hundred fifty years Asgore had left for him, that he would never be with anyone else. But Sans could never say no to Papyrus. Asgore knew this and would understand once he finds out.

Sans was lowered down into a wooden chair, in front of him was a small table, the size they had back in their home underground. Papyrus went round and sat opposite him.

”THERE IS A LOT TO SAY!” Papyrus starts, nervously staring at him, “WHERE DO I BEGIN?”

”*at the beginning bro.” Sans says lightly, giving him an encouraging smile. Papyrus nods, looking down at his lap, then back at him again, there were tears in his sockets.

”WELL AFTER YOU LEFT-“


End file.
